


Ash's Alolan Christmas

by SureenInk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SureenInk/pseuds/SureenInk
Summary: Ash is at the Training School in Alola when Christmas comes around. Someone sends him a rather large present, but what is inside?





	

It was a beautiful day in Alola. Ash sat next to the christmas tree, staring at the presents around it. They were for all of the students in the Trainer School, but he noticed one in particular that was fairly large, and it had his name on it. Ash wondered what such a present could possibly store.

Perhaps it was some new invention by Clemont. He had sent him a few minor devices since his time in Kalos, after all. They all exploded, just like any device Clemont had built, but it hadn't mattered to him. Science was amazing and his time with Clemont had peaked his interest in such things.

Perhaps it was a gift from Dawn. She had sent him a few new outfits since he had left Sinnoh. Most were winter attire due to Sinnoh's colder climate, so he hadn't previously packed any of those clothes with him.

It could even have been from his mother. Such a large container made sense coming from his mom. She regularly sent him care packages while he was in other regions. While he did appreciate it, she tended to send him some ridiculous things, like the time she had gotten him a large Lapras plushie when she had heard he had released his Lapras back on the Orange Islands.

As the other students came and received their gifts, as continued to stare and wonder about his own. They hadn't given him his present, yet. According to Lillie, it was something special that was only to be opened once the others had gone.

With the other students doing their own things elsewhere, it finally came time for Ash to open his. Lillie pushed the present up to him, then hid herself away. Ash pulled the bow off the present, realizing it was just a box with a fancy ribbon on it. He grabbed the top of the box and lifted it up.

Suddenly, like a jack-in-the-box, Misty popped out of the box. She grabbed Ash and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his. Ash blushed deeply, and he soon found himself relaxing into the kiss. He brought his arms up around Misty's neck and pulled her close as he entered the kiss.

The two stood there, their lips locked for a long moment. As Ash pulled away, he looked deep into Misty's eyes. Her eyes were beautiful, and he felt like he could get lost just staring into them. That's how he felt at first, anyway, before he caught something out of the corner of his eye. His eyes shot down suddenly as he now took full notice of the state Misty was in. She was naked, completely and totally naked.

"U-umm... M-Misty?"

"Yes, Ash?" Misty asked with a serene tone in her voice.

"Wh-where's your clothes?"

Misty turned beat red. "This is the rest of my present for you."

"Th-the rest? What do you mean?"

Misty pushed against Ash, pushing him backwards onto his butt. She then pulled herself out of the box and stood over him. She knelt down and began to untie his pants. At this, Ash could feel his body growing excited. He was already starting to get hard just from Misty being naked, but now she was taking off his clothes?

Misty, without a word, pulled Ash's pants down to his knees. Her hands then grabbed his underwear and pulled them down as well. She could now see how hard he was, and it excited her. She moved closer, moving her head down until her lips touched his shaft. She parted her lips as she slipped on down, taking him into her mouth.

Ash tensed up as Misty began to move up and down on him. Her mouth moved around his shaft, encompassing it. Her tongue licked up and down upon him and Ash let out a light moan. Her head continued to bob up and down on him for several moments.

Finally, Misty pulled her head up. She too him out of her mouth and looked into his eyes. "Are you ready?" she chirped, then moved her body over his. She pressed herself against him, then began to grind gently against him. Her body moved back and forth against him for only a few moments before she took hold of his shaft once more. She held him straight, then moved her body down onto him, pushing him deep inside of her.

Ash felt very good inside of her. His size wasn't too big for her, but was still big enough to touch her in all of the right places. Her hips began to rock on top of him for a moment before she started to raise up her body, then lower down once more. Ash bit his lip as he felt Misty moving upon him. It was all he could do to suppress a moan.

Misty rose and lowered her body several times before a moan escaped from her lips. This was even better than she hsd imagined. Countless times, she had sat in her bed, or in her pool, or even out in the open in her house when no one was around. During these times, she had either used her fingers to get a rise from her body, or had grabbed one of her few toys to try to please herself as she imagined herself with Ash. No longer did she need to imagine. Now she was doing it.

Misty moaned louder as she continued to move her body up and down upon him. Ash was visibly enjoying it, his face contorting in a form of great pleasure. Soon, he could no longer resist her.

Ash took hold of Misty and pushed her back against the floor. He placed his hands upon her wrists as he hung over top of her. His legs entwined with Misty's and he began to rock his body back and forth against hers. His shaft pushed deep inside of her, then slowly slid out as the juices from Misty's body began to cover him. Ash moaned more as he continued to rock himself back and forth inside of her, giving strong and hard thrusts with each move.

Misty moaned even louder at this. Her feelings of pure lust and desire were only heightened by this sudden change. Ash moved hus hands over as he began to fondle her chest. With each thrust of his shsft, his hands moved back and forth upon her chest. His fingers rested upon her nipples, exciting her as they brushed against them.

"I-I don't know how longer I can go," Ash stuttered as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"J-just go until you cum inside of me," Misty moaned out.

She had said it, and so he obliged. His thrusts became harder and faster as his body desired more. He could feel a pressure beginning to build inside of him, and it excited him. Misty's moans were only getting stronger and louder, and soon he could tell he would not be able to hold on.

With a powerful thrust, he felt himself release deep inside of her. A loud moan, the loudest yet, escaped Misty's mouth as he finished deep inside of her. Her own body could not hold back either and she found herself releasing as well. Ash continued his final few thrusts, then began to pant. "That was so good, Misty."

"It really was, Ash." Misty pulled him close and kissed him. After a moment, they broke from the kiss. Misty blushed again as she spoke, "So... umm... I kind of... didn't pack any clothes... Can I wear some of yours?"

Ash chuckled. "Sure."


End file.
